Pemantapan Ala Hetalia
by Saa-chan Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai
Summary: Inilah cerita para nation yang akan menjalankan pemantapan. Dedicated to real story of author! Bad!Summary and many OC! Already Published to FB. RnR?


**Author: Akhirnya daku publish ni fic ke sini! Ini berdasarkan real story daku! Maaf kalau pendek dan gaje**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor dan Parody? Mungkin?**

**Character name (paling penting!):**

**Netherlands: William van Anderson**

**Indonesia: Rangga dan Kirana Kusnapaharani**

**Andorra: Fabrizi Ferrero (bener ga nih?)**

**Thailand: Khun Sittacai (Male ya!)**

**Philippines: Maria Clara DeLa Cruz**

**Portugal: Alejandro Fernandez Carriedo**

**Malaysia: Abdul Razak**

**Algeria: Ikhsan Mohammed Hassan**

**Arab S: Khorun Adnan**

**Singapore: Handy Wang**

**N. Korea: Im Sul Joo**

**Disklemer: Sampai kapanpun, Hetalia bukan milik Hidekaz kalo Melayucest jadi YURI!**

**~`~ START! ~`~**

Terlihat suasana kelas 6A sangat ricuh dan rame. Kenapa tuh? Ada hal apalagi selain melayucest yang selalu bikin rusuh? Oh mereka akan melaksanakan Try Out setiap 3 kali seminggu. Inilah hasilnya.

"Whatde!? Kita bakal Try Out?! APA KATA DUNIA?!" Teriak Kirana pake toa colongan(?) akibat stress n galau.

"Biasa aja kale. Gue aja kagak heboh kayak gitu," ujar Handy, si adik reseh yang menjadi 'Belarus Kedua' karena suka sama Rangga. Wow, edan.

"Kak, dikau(?) sudah belajar belum?" tanya Emil sambil main-main sama puffinnya itu.

"Udah dong, adikku sayang.." Si Lukas malah merangkul Emil yang membuat HongKong dan Mathias cemberut bebek**[1]**.

"Kiku, lu kenapa? daritadi megang pantsu lu melulu?" tanya Fabrizi rada kepo

"Ceritanya panjang lah," jawab Kiku. Semuapun memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak hari ini.

Mereka pun masuk kelas kecuali..

"Pokoknya Rangga-nii itu punya Gue!" teriak Handy sambil ngejambak rambut Razak.

"Enak aje! Gue kembarannya so dia pasti bakal milih gue," Teriak Razak sambil ngejambak balik. Kalian sudah tau kan, terjadilah perang antara Malaysia vs Singapura**[2]**. Sementara itu, si Khun malah nyetel lagu "Lovefool SSBulet Remix"nya Perfume. Sementara si Maria? Nyetel lagu Samo Shampioni (Wong author suka tu dua lagu XD).

"Eh Ikhsan, rajin bener lu ngaji melulu!" Alejandro menepuk pundak anak itu. Ikhsan meski umurnya 10 tahun dan notabene dialah yang paling muda, tetapi jangan kira bro, tingginya naujubilleh bisa mencapa 158 cm. Tinggi Rangga aja 145 cm.

"Emang ga boleh ya?" Ikhsan menatap sang pemuda portugis itu dengan tatapan 'Lu-ganggu-gue-bacok' yang membuat Alejandro langsung ngibrit ke arah Fabrizi. Para Fujodanshi kelas udah memotret adegan itu**[3]**.

"Eh semuanya baris! Pak Khorun sama Pak William dateng!" ujar Lovino sang ketua kelas yang sangat tsundere tapi pacaran sama Pak Antonio. Merekapun baris dan setelah baris, mereka pun ngobrol dikelas. Bahkan ada yang main bola sob**[4]**.

"Eh Kiku. Lu belum jelasin ke kita-kita pada, kenapa lu tadi megang pantsu lu?" tanya Fabrizi lagi. Sementara Alejandro malah asyik ngiler dipundak Fabrizi. Rangga, Kirana dan Fabrizi pun mendengarkan cerita Kiku.

"Jadi gini, aku itu dirumah sendirian. Karena sendirian, maka akupun ga belajar tapi bikin doujin Yaoi. Nah tiba-tiba datang tuh Yao nii-san. Aku ga tau kalau dia ada dibelakangku. Dia lalu menyeretku, membuka celanaku-**Keadaan para fujoshi: Nosebleed-** dan.. memukul pantsuku dengan rotan**-Keadaan para fujoshi: Sweatdropped-** gitu," Jelas Kiku pada temannya**[5]**. Merekapun diam dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung ketawa.

"Wahahahah! Koplak lu, Kiku! Jelas dong kalau Cina itu memang keras!" sindir Kirana yang dihadiahi death glare oleh Sul Joo. Kok Sul Joo nge-death glare? pasalnya dia adalah adik yang sayang bangeet sama Yao. Jadi wajar aja.

"Gue paling parah dong!" Natalia ikut nyempil.

"Emang lu kenapa, Nat?" tanya Fabrizi.

"Waktu itu gue mau sholat nah setelah sholat gue diejek sama si Toris**-Ngedeath glare Toris sebentar-**. Gara-gara gue kesel, gue ngejar dia sambil ngebuka bagian bawah mukena gue. Akibat gue nginjek tuh Mukena, gue jatuh dengan tidak elitnya!" jelas Natalia**[6]**. Sebenarnya semua orang yang denger mau ketawa, tapi karena gadis belarusian itu galaknya oh-so-sadic, mereka pun memilih diam saja.

"Wah.. Aku ga nyangka kalau kamu punya sisi Islam," ujar Ikhsan tiba-tiba muncul. Cuman dia lho yang ga takut sama sekali sama Natalia.

"Lu punya kejadian memalukan kagak?" tanya Fabrizi.

"Punya. Jadi gini, waktu itu aku sholat di masjidnya bang Khorun. Imamnya aduh gebleknya.. Masa pas sujud, tuh imam malah kabur. Dan lagi, akhirnya Bang Khorun lah yang ngegantiin." Semua speechless.

_'Ternyata di Arab juga ada hal memalukan seperti itu,'_ batin Kirana.

"Udah yuk! Tuh pak Yao sama Pak William udah dateng!" ujar Rangga mengakhiri semua cerita dari para menteri(?).

"Ini soalnya dan kalian harus jujur!" Ujar Pak William dengan ekspresi biasa. Namun, ekspresinya berubah menjadi 'Mr. HomoPedo Expression' karena melihat Rangga yang gerah. Kenapa gerah? Karena dideketnya ada setan kecil bernama Razak.

"Kalau kalian ga jujur, siap-siap dipukul pake rotan!" sambung Pak Yao. Semua langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Toris, lain kali gue mau sekolah dinegara gue aja," kata Eduard sambil keringetan.

"Emang lu kenapa?" tanya Toris.

"Gue ga tahan sama aura ini," jawab Eduard karena disebelah mejanya ada Ivan yang duduk sebangku sama Raivis. Kasihan kau, Raivis.

"Hari ini kalian Pemantapan Matematika!" ujar Pak William sambil membagikan soal. Setelah semua beres, mereka pun keluar. Eh ternyata Surga mereka ga bertahan karena datanglah Pak Francis si Mesum dan Pak Khorun sang algojo sekolah.

"Bonjour mon cherre!" Semua bergidik ngeri kecuali Ikhsan. Masih mending Pak William. Lah ni? Si mesum no 1 sejagat hetalia? Oh noo..

"Hey! Kalau kamu berani gombalin mereka-Terutama Ikhsan-Pala lu yang gue penggal!" Lagi-lagi, para murid kecuali Ikhsan pada bergidik. Sebegitu overprotektif-kah kau wahai Khorun?

"I can't care 'bout anything but youuu~" Si Khun malah nyanyi lovefool.

"Samo divi, samo shampioni~" si Maria ikutan nyanyi Samo Shampioni.

"Woi kalian duo Southeast asia! Diam!" Teriak Khorun yang akhirnya membuat mereka berhenti nyanyi. Akhirnya mereka mengerjakan Try Out dengan hawa mencekam. Pastinya dengan tenang juga sih

**END!**

**1. Dua temen author itu adik kakak. Si adik itu cewek sedangkan si kakak cowok. nah pacar mereka langsung cemberut karena mereka saling merangkul.**

**2. Temen gue ada yang suka sama satu cewek akhirnya merekapun bertengkar.**

**3. Temen gue yang cowok itu suka banget ngaji, sampe-sampe kesekolahpun dia bawa. Nah dikomplain sama temen dan akhirnya temen gue yang nge-komplain ngibrit saking takutnya.**

**4. Itu tuh, perlakuan temen cowok. Mereka ada yang asyik main bola. Sampe-sampe author kena bola bagian kepala gara-gara mereka.**

**5. Temen author itu cowok. Dikira author sama lainnya melakukan hal yang berbau if-you-know-what-i-mean. Eh tau2nya ditabok bagian pantsu. Author aja bilang "Goblok banget lu! Wahahahah!"**

**6. Temen cewek gue ada yang sama kayak Natalia so gue sama yang lain cuman bisa diem.**

**Nah, ayo RnR dan Rate!**

**XD**

**Maaf kalau humornya kurang! TwT**


End file.
